


Lev Haiba and the Small, Angry Upperclassman

by quornchickennugget



Series: YakuLev Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Because I Can't Write, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Infatuation, M/M, So many cuts, This is trash, YakuLev Week, boys being dumb, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/pseuds/quornchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev Haiba didn't really know a lot about love, but he figured that somewhere there was a list of dos and don'ts. He also figured that making your crush faint was more on the "don't" side of things. And when he came to think about it, spiking their drink with love potion probably was too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lev Haiba and the Small, Angry Upperclassman

**Author's Note:**

> For YakuLev Week 2016 Day One: Infatuation.
> 
> I'm so happy it's YakuLev week even though it's been sucking my soul out. I've found myself completely unable to write anything so I'm glad I managed to finish this on time (it only took me 2 months) even if it is really bad.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Lev was sat in Charms class on the fourth day back from summer break when he came up with a brilliant plan. At least, _he_ thought it was brilliant. Yet it would lead to a very odd day for several of his fellow students and a trip to the hospital wing. But he didn’t know that. At that moment, all he thought about was a way of finding a good potioneer who would help him…

Fortunately, the answer came from within Lev’s Quidditch team in the form of one of his fellow chasers. For a Hufflepuff, and a sixth year, Shouhei Fukunaga was surprisingly good at Potions. When Lev asked him for the one he needed, Shouhei seemed confused and looked like he was about to bring up a point before hesitating and agreeing with a curt nod. The next day, a bottle whose contents had a mother-of-pearl sheen and a box of dried squid courtesy of  the kitchen’s house elves changed hands.

Once he had the materials he needed, Lev just needed to find a way of getting them to the desired location. Lev thought that this would be the easiest bit but, as it happened, it was more difficult than he had anticipated. He needed someone who could carry out the plan without being noticed, so he needed someone who would have good access to the Ravenclaw table at breakfast without the Ravenclaws suspecting anything. This too was a problem; hoodwinking Ravenclaw seventh years, the ones that were meant to be the smartest in the whole school, was going to be difficult. A whole ten days after his plan was conceived, Lev was beginning to get desperate and was ready to admit defeat. Pacing up and down the corridors, Lev thought frantically about who could help him. His mind was so preoccupied that he didn’t see someone coming the other way and walked straight into them.  
“I’m so sorry!” Lev cried as the person he bumped into fell to the floor. He held out his hand and helped them to their feet.  
“That’s quite alright,” The boy, for he was a boy, replied. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
Lev stated that he wasn’t either and the other boy laughed.  
“I guess we’re both to blame then.” He said before introducing himself, “Koushi Sugawara, seventh year, Ravenclaw.”  
Lev shook the outstretched hand Koushi presented and was about to respond in kind when he realised something.  
“Did you say Ravenclaw?”  
The plan was to be carried out the next day. It had taken him to reveal all of his most intimate thoughts, but Koushi had finally agreed to help him out. Lev sat at the Hufflepuff table, shaking. It was out of his hands now, he just needed to wait.

* * *

 

On the morning of the fifteenth of September, Morisuke Yaku had begun what was to be a very extraordinary day in a very ordinary way. Getting up and dressed, he went to breakfast with some of his classmates. It was only once he reached the Great Hall that things became odd. First of all, Koushi Sugawara was up and out of bed and had filled everyone’s plates with their preferred breakfasts and their glasses with pumpkin juice.  
“You’re up early, Koushi.” Morisuke said, “Usually we can’t drag you out of bed until noon.”  
“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I may as well do something to make up for the times you’ve saved me.” Koushi chuckled. As the group sat down by the plates that Koushi had filled for them, Yaku started his meal as he usually did, with a sip of his pumpkin juice. As he drank, he noticed the smell of stir fry and clean linen and something that smelled like one oversized, Hufflepuff, fifth year idiot (who he most definitely didn’t have a huge crush on). Continuing to drink, Morisuke frowned. He hadn’t taken potions at NEWT level, but he had read a fair bit into love potions (for purposes he would _not_ give away) and knew that amortentia was supposed to smell like your favourite things. But would someone go about getting a banned substance for _him_? Maybe he was imagining it, but he couldn’t help but think that it was the sort of thing Lev would do. Morisuke bit his lip, that kind of wishful thinking, that Lev would ever feel the same, was only going to get him hurt. Morisuke set the half-empty cup down and stared into it, ignoring his reasoning in one final search for an answer.  
“Morisuke?” Kiyoko, who was sat opposite him, seemed to notice his trance. “Is everything okay?”  
“Fine.” Morisuke replied distantly, before looking up. “Does the pumpkin juice smell odd today or is it just me?”  
Koushi frowned and took Morisuke’s cup before anyone else could react.  
“It smells fine to me.” He smiled before finishing the rest of his own drink. Morisuke hummed and followed suit. Waiting a second, Morisuke deduced that there was nothing odd in his drink, and that he was imagining things and getting hopeful. As he and his friends finished breakfast and headed off to their first classes (Morisuke had History of Magic and was more than ready for another hour’s sleep), he didn’t notice the spirals of steam coming from his now empty cup. He did, however, notice Koushi give a small thumbs-up towards the Hufflepuff table, but thought nothing of it.

After all, nobody would bother to do anything to him . Right?

* * *

 

Tetsurou Kuroo’s day had been absolutely _brilliant._ First of all, Koutarou had actually woken up which saved him having to go and fetch Keiji from the Ravenclaw tower to drag him out of bed. Then, when he got to the Great Hall, he found that there was still mountains of bacon and it was actually _warm_ (the process of getting his best bro out of bed on a morning usually meant that this wasn’t the case)! Tetsurou was convinced that this was just signalling a particularly boring History of Magic lesson first thing and that his luck was about to run out, but somehow his day got _better_. As he took his seat next to Morisuke and greeted him, he didn’t get the usual greeting back but saw him deep in thought with a scarlet face.  
“Mori~!” Tetsurou waved in front of Morisuke’s face, using the nickname he knew his friend hated. No response. Kuroo sighed. This called for desperate measures. Taking a breath, he braced himself for a kick to the shins. “Is that Lev?”  
Morisuke immediately perked up, face even redder, before turning to look at Tetsurou.  
“O-oh Tetsurou… Hi I didn’t notice you there…” he said before trailing off and putting his head in his hands. Tetsurou deadpanned.  
“Morisuke are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be.” Morisuke replied more to his hands than to his friend.  
Tetsurou, now sufficiently weirded out, scanned the room for Ravenclaw blue, hoping to find anyone close enough to Morisuke to know the situation. Fortunately, he was saved the effort when a paper plane landed right in his hair. And got stuck there.  
Why do you do this to me? He mentally told his black locks as he plucked the paper plane from his untameable bedhead. Unfolding it, he saw it was a note that read:

> _I must admit I’m partially responsible for all of this, but I know what’s going on. I didn’t realise exactly what I was doing and I certainly didn’t expect this much of an effect... Meet me at break by the statue of the one-eyed witch and I’ll explain everything._
> 
> _~Koushi Sugawara_

Tetsurou folded the letter and put it in his pocket before attempting to follow the lesson without falling asleep, casting the occasional look at Morisuke to find him still scarlet and trembling. Wondering exactly what had put his friend in this state, Tetsurou glanced at the clock at the front of the classroom to see that there were still thirty-five minutes left of the lesson. With a groan, Tetsurou folded his arms on the desk and used them as a pillow but keeping an eye on Morisuke. Whatever was going on, it was _fun_.

* * *

 

At the start of lunch break, Lev practically skipped out of Transfiguration. The plan had been carried out successfully! He made sure to walk as briskly as possible to the Great Hall, wanting to see the results he’d been hoping for. As he walked, his (usually quick) friends Sou and Yuuki struggled to keep up with him. Lev was but a corridor and a staircase away from seeing his victory when his arm was grabbed. Panicking, Lev looked down at the person grabbing him and found Tetsurou Kuroo. Lev gulped as he allowed himself to be dragged away. If a seventh year - one of Morisuke’s friends - was confronting him then it could only mean trouble.

Finally, they were out of the way of the crowds heading to lunch, and Lev found himself backed into a corner under the scrutiny of the man who had brought him there.  
I can’t believe you.” Tetsurou started, his face in the palm of his hands.  
“I’m sorry.” Lev mumbled, staring at the floor, “I didn’t mean any harm by it.”  
Tetsurou sighed. “How incredulously oblivious can you be?”  
“I really am sorry.”  
Tetsurou stayed quiet for a second before bursting into laughter. “You spiked the drink of the most in-love boy in the school with the world’s strongest love potion!” Tetsurou could hardly contain himself, doubling over and braying like a donkey.  
“Well yeah…” Lev started, before it sank in. “Wait _what_?!”  
Tetsurou laughed harder, “Jeez Lev, everyone and their grandmother knows that he likes you! He won’t bloody shut up about you!”  
Lev couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It felt like some kind of romantic comedy, or one of those cliche romance stories written by teenagers. “Is this some kind of joke?”  
“I wish it was.” Tetsurou grimaced.  
Lev blinked slowly. Was he dreaming? Then he remembered: if Tetsurou was dragging him down here, the potion must have had quite the effect. “So what actually happened?” He asked, eager to find out more.  
Tetsurou’s lips came apart in a wild grin. “Well,” He said.

* * *

 

Morisuke was a trembling mess. Throughout all of his morning classes he felt jittery and downright feverish and it was all because of one stupid, long-legged skyscraper with that stupid soft silvery hair and those dumb sparkling green eyes and that silly little grin that spread across his face and made him look radiant. Who was Morisuke kidding? Lev Haiba was _perfect_.

 Morisuke was, to understate it, confused. The beanpole usually had a spot reserved in the back of his mind but now he was all Morisuke could think of. Lev was wreaking havoc in Morisuke’s mind, as he was wont to wreak havoc everywhere he went.

As Morisuke walked to lunch with some of his friends (Hajime, a stern but nice guy; Tooru, his pompous boyfriend; and Koushi, general sweetheart but not as innocent as he seemed), he prayed that the behemoth wouldn’t spot him in his current state and hid himself amongst the three boys he walked with and the bustling crowds. For some reason, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he was being watched. Turning, he saw his friends all staring at him expectantly.  
W-What?” He stammered, cursing that damn behemoth for making him stutter.  
His friends all had separate reactions. Hajime looked stern and pretty much ready to give up on life, Tooru was grinning like the little shit he was, and Koushi looked almost sheepish as he saw Morisuke’s cherry-red face.  
“Are you okay, Mori?” Tooru teased, before looking up as if he’d seen something. “Is that Lev?”  
Morisuke’s head jerked up, face burning even more than before, and he squeaked even though there were no skyscrapers in the vicinity.  
_This is the second time today! Oh my god how embarrassing._  
He was so caught up in his own humiliation that he missed the chiding hiss of “Tooru!” from Hajime, and the “It’s not his fault, I feel so bad!” from Koushi. Instead, Morisuke decided that it would be a good idea to splash some cold water in his face to hopefully wake himself up before he went to lunch and avoid facing yet more embarrassment.

Excusing himself from the group, Morisuke hurried down the corridors leading to the nearest boys' bathroom.  
With just a couple of turns to make, Morisuke was visibly sweating. As he wiped his brow with his sleeve, he heard a voice he recognised calling a name he recognised.  
"Hey, Morisuke!"  
Morisuke looked to see Tetsurou (who had been watching him and snickering all day) talking to none other than Lev himself. Morisuke seriously thought that his face had invented a new shade of red.  
"Lev here wanted to talk to you!" Lev punctuated Kuroo's sentence with a small smile and a wave and he was too cute for this world. The two boys approached him and Morisuke began to feel faint as every step Lev made towards him accentuated the beat of his heart and why was he thinking like this?  All stability had fluttered out of the window, far out of reach as Lev placed a concerned hand on Morisuke's shoulder and Morisuke, being the idiot he was, did possibly the worst thing he could do around the boy he was mad for.

He blacked out.

* * *

 

Lev Haiba didn't really know a lot about love, but he figured that somewhere there was a list of _dos_ and _don'ts_. He also figured that making your crush faint was more on the " _don't_ " side of things. And when he came to think about it, spiking their drink with love potion probably was too.

When Morisuke woke up in the hospital wing, Lev could barely look at him. For some reason, Morisuke's friends had decided that it was for the best for Lev to be the only visitor in the room when he came round. Lev really didn't want things to turn out like this. Now Morisuke would hate him, all because of a stupid fantasy.  
"L-Lev?" Morisuke rubbed his eyes as he sat upright in the bed he was lying in. It was now well into afternoon classes; it seemed that even with the medicine Takeda (the nurse) provided, Morisuke’s intense infatuation took a while to sleep off. “What’s going on?”  
Now, Lev could do two things here. He could either be cool, tell Morisuke what he had done and why in a calm manner; or he could do what he actually did.

He burst into tears. 

“I’m so sorry!” He wailed, “I didn’t know this would happen please don’t hate me!”  
Morisuke cringed before grabbing Lev by the wrists, getting his tall companion to look at him.  
“What are you apologising for?” Morisuke asked, concerned. Lev looked down, his tears slowly falling to the floorboards.  
“This is all my fault.”  
“Huh?” Now Morisuke seemed _very_ concerned.  
“I just…” Lev started, unsure of what to say. He could put it bluntly or try to explain everything. He thought that Morisuke would appreciate it more if he just put it bluntly, knowing him, but Lev didn’t really seem to be doing a lot of things Morisuke would appreciate that day. “I’ve been thinking weird things for quite a while now, at least since second year.” He stalled for a second, looking into Morisuke’s eyes and finding them questioning and urging him. “I kept feeling… odd… around a certain individual. Like I was flying and falling at the same time. I couldn’t get them out of my head, and I didn’t want to because every time I thought of them was like I was walking on air.”  
“Is that so?” Morisuke asked, his voice blank and his expression unreadable. As he nodded, Lev’s heart was already dropping to his stomach, he could smell the rejection a mile off.  
_Did Tetsurou lie to me?!_ Lev thought, panicking. Was all this really for nought?  
“Carry on.” Morisuke said in the same tone. There seemed to be no going back now.  
“The whole time, for three or four years now, I’ve just been wondering if they feel the same about me… if they’ve ever thought of me like that.” Lev trailed off as he noticed Morisuke looking down into his lap. “Sorry, this is really dumb.” He mumbled.  
“No it’s not.” Morisuke replied, a blush dusting his cheeks when he realised what he had said, “Okay, It’s a little dumb, but I want an explanation of why I’m in this damn hospital wing so finish up your story.” Lev apologised and saw Morisuke looking away a little further with what must have been sweat in his eye. Lev’s eyes turned to the floor.  
“Well I thought that, so a couple of weeks ago I decided to dose them up with love potion, so that I could know they’ve at least thought about me differently at least for a day.” Lev looked up again to see Morisuke visibly frozen, as if the pieces of a puzzle were finally falling into place. “I think you’ve figured it out now.” Lev mumbled, “So please don’t hate me.”  
“Was that why Koushi was up early?” Morisuke asked.  
“He agreed to help me, but it took a lot of convincing! Don’t be mad at him!”  
“I’m not.” Morisuke muttered, still not meeting Lev’s eye. “How did you get the potion?”  
“Shouhei made it.” Lev sounded like a four-year-old getting chastised, “But I bribed him with food, and you know how he is.”  
“I do.” Morisuke’s voice cracked.  
“I’m so sorry.” Lev’s eyes started brimming up just when he thought they were dry.  
“Is this...” Morisuke finally turned around and looked Lev straight in the eyes. “Is this some kind of joke?” His voice was quiet and cracking again.  
Lev actually did a double take. “No of course not.” There was a short yet uncomfortable silence between the two.  
“Lev come here.” Morisuke said calmly.  
“W-What?”  
“Come over here, I won’t hurt you.”  
Lev tentatively approached the hospital bed and crouched toward his companion when beckoned. The two boys looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like forever, each one unreadable yet ethereal.  
Finally, Morisuke grabbed hold of Lev’s collar and blurted out “LevIlikeyoutoo!” before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was short and full of surprise, and Lev was convinced he was dreaming.  
“M-Morisuke?” Lev stammered.  
“I like you too, you big dummy, so let’s just cut the crap. Will you go out with me?” Morisuke’s face resembled a beetroot. Lev, now reaching strawberry level, replied with a simple,  
“Yes.”

And with that; Tetsurou, Koutarou, and the large huddle of students that had assembled behind the doorframe to the hospital wing let out a sigh of relief.  
“Well it’s about time!” Tetsurou hollered and ran before Morisuke could get out of bed and kick him.

* * *

 

The next day, Lev noticed that people had changed the way they treated him. Some respected him more, he had managed to get with a seventh-year after all (and an attractive one at that!). Others snickered at him. Morisuke took care of them. On his way to Potions, he could have sworn he saw Tetsurou limping. Lev chuckled.

Lev’s plan may not have gone quite, well, to plan; but now he had Morisuke for his own, Morisuke had him, and as cliche as it sounded neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr for all of my prompts and to scream about cat dorks: volleybirb-king


End file.
